Almost Famous
coming soon (using Omito's "Drake Type Beat - Far From Here (Part 2)" off of 2'nd mixtape, Let's Make A Toast)..... JWTM "Almost Famous" Lyrics Intro Hook: Honestly, I'll be so far from here (wait for me a while) This ain't the same kid you knew from way back then (working long) Seems like yesterday, they would think i'm bogus (JoeySideFire) Now I've got time to say that i'm almost famous (wait for me a while) Verse 1: Uh oh, wha-ohh damages around the place and holds his tongue Let's move on, they actually create our strictest "rule of thumb" Champion, even though the circus brought the challenge, son Better run from all these hypocrites powered by ancient funds Chosen one, my victory is handled by my own savagery Dark matter infected his world by money, cars and the women Prayed to God that I'll never take the wrong route and built so hard Walk it off, never target the ones that said we're bout to ball (Ohh we ballin' now!) Back to freshman year, I was heavily criticized about rapping cleaner than most Quickly thinking bout my position of a christian and how peers would have judged me Kick game never been karate like the Wu-Tang, but playing rugby’s also how I switched lanes Work myself harder enough to prove i’m well-educated in life, so I could start to feed the family right It ain't about the fame or bringing back the hysterical, it's about the choices the I've made down the road Also bout the sources I've gotta protect and who had made it possible, catch me dodging obstacles The Hook Honestly, I'll be so far from here (wait for me a while) This ain't the same kid you knew from way back then (working long) Seems like yesterday, they would think i'm bogus (JoeySideFire) Now I've got time to say that i'm almost famous (wait for me a while) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Verse 2: Elevate your mind, elevate your grind, elevate your spirits movin' through half the time Elevate your mind, elevate your grind, elevate your spirits movin' through half the time And also wait until your found hidden treasure that passed by All I need to work gon' be is golden mic and laptop The Hook: Honestly, I'll be so far from here (wait for me a while) This ain't the same kid you knew from way back then (working long) Seems like yesterday, they would think i'm bogus (JoeySideFire) Now I've got time to say that i'm almost famous (wait for me a while) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while Bridge: Elevate your mind, elevate your grind, elevate your spirits movin' through half the time Elevate your mind, elevate your grind, elevate your spirits movin' through half the time The Hook: Honestly, I'll be so far from here (wait for me a while) This ain't the same kid you knew from way back then (working long) Seems like yesterday, they would think i'm bogus (JoeySideFire) Now I've got time to say that i'm almost famous (wait for me a while) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while (Your never lonely) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while (Your never lonely) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while (Your never lonely) Ohh wait for me a while, wait for me a while (Your never lonely) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Second Mixtape Songs